Love and Revenge
by XForgottenxMemoryX
Summary: Five years is a long time. Five years is no time at all. One small event can change a life. Sometimes, that's all it takes. HIATUS
1. I

Hi, minna-san! This is my first fanfic. I thought I had a lot of ideas, but by the time I started writing, I had completely gone brain-dead. I guess you'll just have to bear with this horrible story until my brain starts functioning again! Maybe some sleep would help.. -mutters-

Anyway, do you all mind giving me ideas? Thanks!

Note: The first chapter is completely a flashback, and it goes in to the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never have, never will. Kind of sad..

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura is a girl who was abandoned by her mother when she was seven years old. Now, after five years have past, she attends a school called Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy. She's even colder than her best friend Hotaru, the so called Ice Queen, and everyone has learned to stay away from her. She doesn't talk to anyone unless there's a need for it, with the exception of Hotaru. No one knows what she's really feeling behind those cold brown eyes of hers, and no one understands why she's so cold to begin with. Hotaru knows. She's always known. Mikan has a deep hatred for her mother, and she's sheltering herself from others because of it. She's been trained by a man named Persona to take out the Anti-Alice Organization, also known as AAO, which her mother has joined. As Mikan fights, filled with hatred and pain, she starts to make friends and meets a certain Kuro Neko named Natsume Hyuuga. Will she be able to get revenge against her mother, and finally be able to trust others again? Or will she give up her revenge for the sake of her friends?

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter One_

•○•

_Memories_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Okaa-san, where's Otou-san?" A little girl asked. She was a small child with innocent, smiling eyes and __golden brown hair._

_An older auburn-haired woman looked up at the sound of her child's voice. The child was standing at the top of the stairs. She noted the look of worry on the young girl's face. "I'm sorry, Mikan.. Daddy's dead." she said gently, with sadness in her eyes._

_Mikan didn't exactly know what being "dead" meant, but she did know one thing. It meant that her father would never come back to her again. He was gone, forever. As she realized this, her eyes slowly widened in shock and sadness._

_"D-dead? So.. otou-san isn't coming back anymore? It's only okaa-san and I?" Mikan whispered, teary-eyed._

_Her mother, Yuka, nodded silently, her own tears sliding down her cheeks. She breathed a calming breath as she slipped up the stairs and hugged the child tightly. The time had come, and she knew it. She had to join the Anti-Alice Organization, and have her revenge on her husband's murderers. Yes, she knew who had done it, and just the thought of the two people made her shake with fury. Her own brother, Kaitou Azumi, and her husband's sister, Furiko Sakura were the culprits._

_"I-itai.. okaa-san, you're squeezing me too hard.." Mikan whimpered._

_Yuka let go of her child with a look of surprise and worry, and said in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry, Mikan.. are you okay? Did I hurt you badly?" She silently cursed herself as she soothed Mikan._

_"Mmm.. I'm fine, okaa-san.. Ne, okaa-san.." Mikan murmered._

_"Yes, Mikan..?" _

_"..."_

_"...I love you."_

_Yuka was so surprised, she hugged Mikan again as she laughed quietly. "I love you too, my child." She murmered back._

_­­­­­­­­_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_A year had passed, and it was winter. Snow was piled on the window, and the world was white beyond the front door of the Sakura mansion. No animals could be found anywhere, and all was strangely silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind, and a strange tension was in the air. Mikan Sakura, now 7 years old, was sitting quietly at her piano, playing a soft melody that echoed quietly throughout the silent house._

_"Mikan, I'll be back later. Stay in the house and be a good girl, okay?" Yuka ordered as she walked towards the door._

_"Hn. Be safe, okaa-san. Come back soon." was Mikan's reply. She had grown a bit distant ever since her father was murdered a year ago. Not that she knew he had been murdered, of course. _

_Yuka briefly smiled as she walked out the door. The smile swiftly disappeared as she neared the street corner and teleported. Yuka owned the Stealing Alice, which enabled her to steal the alice of others. _

_'Mikan is nearing the time when her alices will awaken.. both her nullification, and her stealing alice.. I should act quickly, before that time comes. She can't be pulled in to this war. The war between the Academy and those who wish to destroy it, the Anti-Alice Organization. In the worst case, I'll have to abandon Mikan, for her own safety.. even if.. she hates me for it.' Yuka thought, opening her eyes to see a hidden meeting place._

_"Welcome, Azumi Yuka. I see you've finally decided to go with our plan? You were so hesitant before, I wonder why.." the voice drifted off, as if realizing it had said too much._

_As the voice drifted off, Yuka turned around at the sound of footsteps coming near. A tall man who looked to be in his mid-twenties appeared out of the shadows, smiling at her. He had dark brown hair and hypnotizing eyes. He was Moori Reo._

_"Hello.. Reo. Yes, I will go through with the plan. The Academy will fall. I won't stand for their actions anymore." Yuka replied, a cold edge to her voice._

_"Hmm.. I see. I'm so glad to hear that." Reo said, as he smiled at her again._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_"Okaa-san hasn't come back yet.. it's already 11:00.. I wonder where she went.." A worried Mikan wondered as she walked quietly through the large mansion. It's not like she didn't like big houses, but being alone in this house scared her. All of the maids were already sleeping, as Mikan had asked them politely to let her care for herself tonight. _

_Her footsteps echoed around her as she slipped through hallway after hallway, finally ending up in the lounge area._

_Spotting the large sofas, she quickly ran over and jumped on to one. It was soft and felt like silk. She soon fell asleep, not to wake until many hours later because of her hunger._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Fires were burning, while lightning split trees in half and left crators in the ground. The earth shook as teachers and students ran everywhere in a panic, making them all lose their balance. Men in suits and armed with guns and alices stormed all over, some using the alice of teleportation to kidnap the students. The AAO was attacking the Academy, and they had a secret weapon: Yuka. _

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_"Mmm... yawns" Mikan sat up and groaned. It was late afternoon of the next day. She had slept through almost a whole day! She groaned again as her stomach twisted in pain. She hadn't eaten anything since last night, and she was hungry. Slowly getting up, she realized that she didn't know how to cook. _

_'Uh-oh.. this could be bad.. all of the maids went on vacation..' She thought to herself. She had convinced the maids to go and see their families while her mother was away, after letting them know she could, and would, take care of herself. She felt so stupid now._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_The AAO had been fighting against the Academy all through the night and the next day, and both forces were worn out. Only Yuka still stood strong, barely breathing hard but still injured from the battle._

_'Mikan.. Mikan.. don't worry.. I won't let you come to this Academy.. never.. you'll never go through the same pain that I did..' Yuka thought, as she fiercely beat through the Academy's forces. _

_It was surprising that the Academy could last this long, with only the teachers and the members of the Dangerous Ability class fighting. But she knew it was coming to an end. And what was even more shocking was the fact that the Academy was winning._

* * *

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

__

Chapter Two

•○•

__

Decisions and Emotions

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Next time: Decisions and Emotions.

We're brought to the present.

Back from the past, a nightmare.

Mikan remembers.

Persona smiles.

Mikan shows emotion.

Mikan is given a new mission.

Hotaru comes to see her.

What will happen?

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

So, how do you like my first fanfic? Sorry if it's a little boring. It still hasn't come back to the present yet. Please bear with the flashback a little longer! It's going to go in to the second chapter, and then it'll be done! Yay! Then we can finally start the story. How fun, huh? Read and review, please!

* * *


	2. II

**Me: **So, this is the second chapter of my story..

**Voice: **Yes, and the flashback is very long.

**Me: **Ah... who are you?

**Voice: **I'll leave you a clue. I've been introduced, but not the present me. I have been mentioned in the first chapter with a personality completely different to what I have now.

**Me: **...Mikan...? Seriously..? Oh yeah, I guess it does match up.. after all, only the past you was introduced in the first chapter, and back then you were all happy, except with a little bit of distance..

**Mikan: **Ha. Very good.. You're much smarter than I thought you were. That's a compliment, by the way.

**Me: **Okay.. um.. thanks.. anyways, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never have, never will.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Two_

•○•

_Decisions and Emotions_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Flashback (continued)**_

* * *

_**flashback**_

_The AAO had been fighting against the Academy all through the night and the next day, and both forces were worn out. Only Yuka still stood strong, barely breathing hard but still injured from the battle._

_'Mikan.. Mikan.. don't worry.. I won't let you come to this Academy.. never.. you'll never go through the same pain that I did..' Yuka thought, as she fiercely beat through the Academy's forces. _

_It was surprising that the Academy could last this long, with only the teachers and the members of the Dangerous Ability class fighting. But she knew it was coming to an end. And what was even more shocking was the fact that the Academy was winning._

_**end flashback **_

* * *

_By the time Yuka arrived inside of the Academy, most of the AAO members had either been killed or heavily injured. Blood covered the earth._ _Dead bodies littered the ground. Injured AAO members retreated towards the Northern Woods, where users of the teleportation alice waited._

_Yuka snapped her thoughts back to the scene in front of her. She was running through the corridors towards the principal's office. Classroom doors hung wrenched off their hinges. Chairs were overturned, and supplies littered the halls. Apparently, the students had run out in a big panic, and the AAO had raided the place._

_Yuka slowed as she neared the office. Yes, it was just ahead. She felt a smirk creep up her face, only for it to disappear as she stepped inside the room. The room was empty. Everything looked completely untouched. There was no principal sitting in the tall, high-backed chair behind the desk. There was no noise except for the constant battle raging outside._

_"Damn it! He was supposed to be here! Damn!" Yuka cursed as she kicked the desk over._

_Knowing she had no other option, she teleported to the Northern Forest were Reo stood with his guard, and silently shook her head with a scowl that spelled death for anyone that tried to talk to her. He gave a curt nod, and, after giving a final look at Yuka, teleported with his guard. Yuka stood there silently scowling for a few moments before she too disappeared._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Mikan stared up at the ceiling, hugging herself and whimpering. It had been too long, much too long, since she had last ate anything. A week. She'd gone a week without food. Just water. What was worse, her mother still hadn't come back. _

_Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes, and she let them fall. She turned over on the sofa and stared out the window into the dark, cold night._

_'It's cold, okaa-san.. what should I do..?'_

_Tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks, as she shut her eyes and winced._

_'Okaa-san? Where are you..?'_

_She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired, and too hungry._

_'Okaa-san..?'_

_She whimpered as she realized that she was dying of starvation._

_'No.. I'm all alone.. I'm.. going to die.. Help me..'_

_She started sobbing as she felt her consciousness slipping away._

_"Okaa...-sa...n.. I... mi--..." _

_She struggled to say 'I miss you... I love you..", but she couldn't. She lost consciousness before she could get the words out._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_An hour later, she woke up, blinking her eyes in surprise. She felt something rushing through her body, and she began to feel better. She felt a twinge of hunger and thought of food. _

_The moment she thought of it, a plate of food appeared before her. She gazed in shock, but then suddenly she seemed to know how it had gotten there, and everything was clear._

_Mikan ate the food quickly and then sat up, her energy somehow fully restored. She looked around, already knowing that her mother hadn't come home. She didn't care. She'd given up on her mother. She now knew the pain and sadness of death, and she blamed her mother for it. _

_Her face turned serious, all traces of the once happy and content Mikan vanishing. Her eyes didn't have that spark of excitement in them anymore. Her eyes now held a cold darkness, as if they could pull you in if you dared to look into them. She glared coldly at her surroundings, her face an expressionless mask. Suddenly, she spoke out loud, as if talking to someone that wasn't there._

_"Never.. never will I trust that bitch again. She's not my 'okaa-san' anymore. She's just scum that destroyed my happiness along with my life. She almost killed me by leaving me alone. And after all of that, she didn't even come back. Stupid bitch." She cursed, her voice a monotone._

_"Never.. I will never trust anyone again. I'll promise myself that. I'm going to get my revenge."_

**_End flashback_**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mikan Sakura blinked her eyes and looked around. She was sitting under a Sakura tree at Gakuen Alice. She didn't have any classes today, so she was just being lazy and resting. She shook her head and thought of the dream she'd just had.

"It's been awhile since I had that dream, hasn't it.." Mikan murmered softly.

Suddenly, she felt a presence coming near her. She quickly stood up, hiding all traces of emotion from her face. She relaxed a bit, but not much, when she saw who the presence belonged to. Persona.

"Hello, Persona-sensei." She said.

"Hello.. Shiro Neko." Persona answered, a small smile on his face. Wow, seeing her made him smile. He must be getting soft.

Mikan stood in silence a minute. Oh yeah..

_She was Mikan Sakura, alias Shiro Neko, age 12, Gakuen Alice's top assassin, and Persona's favorite student. But that part wasn't important, since you couldn't really tell him you knew that, or he would just glare at you until you dropped the subject._

Mikan entered the Academy after her two alices revealed themselves at age seven. She thought about it, remembering how they met.

_**Flashback**_

_'Pant... pant...' Mikan coughed as she tried to catch her breath. She'd been training her alices for two weeks, and she was constantly getting tired out. She managed to steal alices from people who worked outside the academy without them knowing, but it was a hard job trying to train all of them without a trainer. "Damn it..."_

_She felt a presence behind her -since she'd taught herself how to sense people- and turned around to look. There stood a tall man with black spikey hair and a white mask covering his eyes and nose. He had multiple earings on each ear and many rings on his fingers. He was wearing a long black overcoat, black pants, and black boots._

_"Helly there, little kitty. My, my, aren't you interesting.. nullification alice and stealing alice, eh?" He asked his voice so calm it sounded dangerous._

_Mikan put on her expressionless face and looked at him, then slowly nodded. "...Yes." She answered, her voice also dangerously calm._

_The man laughed, breaking his seriousness. "Hmm.. I seem to have taken a liking to you, little kitty. What's your name?" _

_"...Mikan. ..Mikan Sakura."_

_"Hm, Mikan. My name is Persona. Nice to meet you, little kitty. Will you agree to come to Gakuen Alice and work for me and the school? I'll be there to train you with your alices, and you can copy all of the alices you find useful. We're fighting against the AAO, if that helps to convince you." He said, smiling kindly. He slowly removed his mask, and his smile made him look kind. _

_"...Yes." _

_"Good. Then, you'll need an alias. Your alias will be... Shiro Neko." _

_**End flashback**_

Mikan smiled to herself. Weird, at that time she had already trusted him, even though she hardly knew him. He had an aura that made her feel like she could trust him, no matter what he made her do.

"Oh? Shiro, you just smiled. I'm amazed. I see you're finally allowing a bit of emotion to be seen. That's good." Persona said, his small smile still in place. You had to look very hard to see it, but it was there. His smile that was only meant for her.

"Persona-sensei. I don't need emotions. I don't need to feel anything. I only need to complete my missions until I can get revenge on my mother. I only show emotions for those I can trust, though I promised myself I'd never trust anyone again. You made me break that promise by letting me trust you. It's your fault I'm starting to show emotions." Mikan retorted indifferently, though she was still smiling a bit. Persona was like an older brother to her, and in her mind she secretly called him "onii-chan".

Just then, Mikan sensed a presence nearby other than her "onii-chan". She stiffened, but relaxed again as Hotaru came in to view.

Hotaru nodded slightly to Persona, and then directed her attention toward Mikan. "Mikan, you shouldn't just sit here all day. Yes, I know that's what you were doing before Persona came to you. Get up and do something once in awhile, like Central Town." The Ice Queen said.

"Oh _thanks, _Hotaru. You _really _know how to get someone _motivated_." Mikan replied, sarcasm dripping on every word. "_Fine, _we'll go to _Central Town._"

Mikan glanced at Persona, and told Hotaru to start walking ahead. Once Hotaru was out of earshot, she asked Persona in her calmest voice, "So, why did you come to see me, sensei?"

"...You have a mission, Mikan."

_Uh-oh.. he hardly ever says my name so seriously. This is going to be a difficult one._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Three_

•○•

_Central Town_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Next time: Central Town. _

_Persona gives Mikan the details._

_Mikan shrugs it off as no big deal._

_Hotaru worries._

_They go to Central Town,_

_but Mikan doesn't seem to be enjoying it._

_Why?_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

* * *

Okay, just so I can clear things up before something gets started, yes, I did use someone else's idea for the alias Shiro Neko. And the top assassin thing was an idea that inspired me from another fanfic.

Sorry, kisami93! I hope you don't mind me using your idea, but I really like that alias. _Shiro Neko. _It just.. fits. Please tell me if you don't want me using your ideas, and I'll change it right away.

* * *

Anyway.. read and review! I really need some good inspiration to get over the boring chapters. I know that most of you probably think the chapters so far are boring. Well... if you don't like it, that's what reviews are for :D. So I hope to see your reviews with suggestions and ideas!

* * *


	3. III

**Me: **So, chapter three already? Hmm, I think I'm doing pretty good so far, writing three chapters in the span of around 5 hours in one night.. with only small rests in between.. and almost no ideas.. Though I did wait until the next day to update..

**Mikan:** Yeah. Great job. You look horrible because of it, though. And look at you, you're even trying to start on chapter four. You idiot.

**Me: **.. Thanks. I'll just ignore the part about me looking horrible.. Yeah, so..? Got a problem with me trying to a write a story about you before I forget my ideas? And yes, I know I'm an idiot. That's how I was made.. I guess.

**Mikan: **Tch.. whatever. Just post the chapter already.

**Me: **-sigh-..I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never have, never will.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Three_

•○•

_Central Town_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh thanks, Hotaru. You really know how to get someone motivated." Mikan replied, sarcasm dripping on every word. "Fine, we'll go to Central Town."_

_Mikan glanced at Persona, and told Hotaru to start walking ahead. Once Hotaru was out of earshot, she asked Persona in her calmest voice, "So, why did you come to see me, sensei?"_

_"...You have a mission, Mikan."_

_Uh-oh.. he hardly ever says my name so seriously. This is going to be a difficult one._

_**End flashback**_

"I understand, Persona. can I have a quick briefing on it, and then hear a full explanation later? If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of in a hurry here." Mikan asked, a little annoyed.

Persona looked at her curiously for a moment, and then sighed a little. She's always been tough to deal with when her friend was around. "Fine. But later, I expect you to pay full attention and memorize everything, understand?"

"Yes, Persona-nii."

Persona, who had been looking through the files he carried with him, stopped and glanced up at her. "What was that?" He curiously asked. He could have sworn he heard her say "Persona-nii," but that wasn't possible. She despised him, didn't she? Why would she call him brother?

"I said: Yes, Persona-nii. Do you have a problem with me calling you brother? You're like an older brother to me. 'Onii-chan', you know? Now, can I hear what this mission is about.. _please?_" Mikan said, while looking in the other direction. Mikan mentally slapped herself. _Why did she have to go and say that?! _

Persona was having similar thoughts. '_Why did she clearly just show feelings? And me, like her onii-chan? Wha..-' _

Persona's thoughts were cut off by Mikan taking files out of his hands. "I'm assuming _this _one is the mission I'm taking, correct?" She quickly said. She was already making Hotaru wait. Any longer and her friend might give up and go home. Surprisingly, she'd picked the right file.

"Yes.. well, I was going to explain, but since it seems you can read it by yourself, go ahead." He snapped back, but his small smile had still not disappeared. **(How can Persona keep a smile for so long? I would have thought it would kill him..**)

Mikan watched as Persona turned and vanished in to the shadows, and then started walking toward Central Town while reading about her mission. The file has the name Shiro Neko printed on it, in bold black letters.

_**Shiro Neko**_

_**This file contains all the information you need to know on your mission. The next page will tell you the overview of your mission. Don't fail.**_

_**Persona**_

She turned to the next page and began to read.

_**Primary objective: Take back disk containing files of student profiles in the school.**_

_**Secondary objective: Rescue kidnapped student. Features: gray hair, piercing eyes, alice of Evil Spirits. Name: Youichi.**_

_**Location: Warehouse 13 **_

_**Mission Length: Given one week to complete. **_

•_**First three days: Observe. **_

•_**Fourth day: Conduct plan. **_

•_**Fifth day: Find out guard shift changes. Set plan to shift change.**_

•_**Sixth day: Start attack. Take out all guards, inside and out. Eliminate every trace of the enemy. If the situation calls for it, run with the student and disk. Teleport to safehouse.**_

•_**Last day: Return to the Academy once rest is complete. Immediatly hand in the item, student, and your report.**_

_**Enemy: Anti-Alice Organization, a.k.a. the AAO.**_

_**Outside Guards: 25**_

_**Inside Guards: 73**_

_**Alices: Wind, Voice Pheromone, Water, Teleportation, Invisibility, Plant, Earth, Elemental, Illusion, Stone.**_

_**Weapons: Guns, knives.**_

Mikan sighed. This one _was _going to be hard. Especially since Mikan was busy thinking of other things, and had been slacking off with her training recently. Oh well, she didn't care anyway. It was a good time to get off the stress that had been building up inside of her for quite some time now. Besides, she was Shiro Neko, an assassin. She could easily complete a task like this.

Mikan stopped, realizing where she was. She was standing in Central Town, and just ahead of her, standing by the fountain, was Hotaru.

"Baka, what took you so long?" Hotaru said, wearing her ever-present stoic face.

"Persona took too long with the mission details. Damn it, I knew I should have asked him to tell me later. Tch."

Hotaru glanced at her and smiled a little. Mikan was at least showing some emotion, even _if _it was only anger. But she was worried. She could tell something was wrong after seeing Mikan lose her cool like that. The mission had to be something big. Shrugging to herself, she put it at the back of her mind for the moment.

"Let's go to that outdoor cafe." Hotaru offered, trying to get Mikan to cheer up a bit.

"Hn." came the indifferent reply.

The rest of the day continued to go on like this, until Hotaru suddenly said, "It's getting late. Let's head back." But she was thinking something else, which caused Mikan to worry.

_'Mikan.. that baka.. always doing things by herself and never telling others about it. She's really worrying me, and she doesn't even know it. I guess this is what I get for not being there for her when she was abandoned...' _Hotaru was feeling pain inside.

"... I'm sorry for worrying you, Hotaru. I'm just a little upset about the mission Persona gave me. Don't take it to heart, you know you're the only person out of this whole Academy that I'll show what I'm really feeling to, aside from Persona. But that's only because he was the one who took me in after I was abandoned, and became an 'onii-chan' to me. Come on, Hotaru. The mission is nothing so let's walk back to the dorms already, okay?" Mikan murmered after turning to look at her best friend. She was glad she'd read her friend's mind. Her friend was deeply confused.

Hotaru was shocked. It was the first time in awhile that she'd heard Mikan say so many words, and without a single swear in it, too! She slightly nodded and gave a brief smile before turning to walk again. She was still troubled, but her friend's words calmed her a bit. "Hurry up... baka."

The two girls walked slowly back to their room, each thinking about the other. Hotaru was concerned with Mikan. Mikan was concerned about how Hotaru cared so much for her. She even forgot that she had a meeting with Persona that night.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Four_

•○•

_Worries_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Next time: Worries._

_A new day._

_Mikan and Hotaru go to school._

_Mikan seems distracted._

_Hotaru notices._

_Mikan's mission is coming up._

_Hotaru worries._

_Worries._

_Why are there always worries?_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

So, how was it? Boring chapter? I figured that. Anyway, once it gets to _**The Mission, **_it'll get more interesting.

Once again, I don't own the Shiro Neko idea. kisami93 does. (Hope it's okay for me to use it?)

Read and review! And give me your ideas if you have any!


	4. IV

Just a reply to a certain person (friend :3?) who left a review..

**Secret.Wings:** Thanks! And yeah, fast updates are what I'm good at. When I really want to get something done, I get it done really fast. (Your stories are awesome, by the way :D.) Know any other good authors?

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Mikan: **Haha.. you're taking forever for this chapter. I find that very amusing..

**Me: **That's because I'm having writer's block! -throws keyboard- I'm confused because I have two stories running through my head at the moment. This one and another that I'm going to write. I think I need to write the other one down first and then I'll be able to continue.. but I can't think of good ideas for this one..

**Mikan: **In other words, the readers need to give you ideas and suggestions for this fanfic, right? So it'll make it easier on you.

**Me: **Yeah, that would help, big time.

**Mikan: **You heard that, readers. This idiot needs your ideas.

**Me: **Thanks.Anyway.. I don't own Gakuen Alice, sadly.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Four_

•○•

_Worries_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

* * *

_Wake up, lazy! Baka! Moron! Wake up! Lazy woma--_

The shrill sound of an alarm clock was quickly silenced as a very irritated brunette slowly sat up and looked around her room. _God, she should just crush that alarm clock so she didn't have to hear its annoying insults every morning_.

_'Damn it.. why'd I have to let Hotaru choose my alarm clock? She made one herself that's really fucking irritating..' _Mikan thought as she got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Mikan's mood was already in a bad state, and thinking of the mission she had that night didn't help, either.

Mikan sighed, shrugging off her troublesome thoughts. She went through her normal morning motions of getting ready, deciding that she'd go without breakfast today. Then, she glanced at the clock on the wall. Heck, she was an hour early! '_Oh well,' _she thought, '_I'll just go to class anyway. That'll give me a whole hour to sleep before school starts._'

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_'Ugh.' _Mikan thought as she opened the door to the classroom. Why did '_he' _have to be there? _He _referred to a certain raven-haired boy with crimson eyes, resting at the back of the classroom with manga covering his face.

_Natsume Hyuuga. _

Otherwise known as "Black Cat" or "Kuro Neko", this guy never ceased to annoy the hell out of her, though she never showed it. He was a pawn of the academy, but he had never been exposed to the kind of pain and suffering that Mikan's past held, and she hated him for it. She hated him for still having a family, even though he was never allowed to see them. She hated his cold, dark crimson eyes. She hated his attitude. She literally hated everything about him. The worst thing of all was, she couldn't explain her complete hatred for him.

Slowly walking to her seat, she ignored the resting boy. Laying her arms on the table and resting her head in her arms, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oi."

"..."

"..Oi!"

Mikan could feel a pair of crimson eyes staring at her from behind. Slightly annoyed, she decided to ignore him. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hair. Finally, she snapped. Standing up, she turned to face Natsume, her eyes cold and her voice betraying a small hint of fury.

**"What the **_**hell **_**do you want, Hyuuga? You're fucking pissing me off. Don't think you can irritate me and get away with it, goddamn it. I'm not in a good mood."**

Natsume stared in shock for a moment, keeping his face calm while thoughts ran through his head. _Who knew this girl could be set off so easily? And what's with her eyes? _They'd turned a different color. Instead of the usual chocolate-brown orbs, they were now a dark black with glints of red. Natsume felt a shiver of fear crawl down his spine. _Damn, this girl is scary._

"Tch. Whatever." was the oh-so-genius reply of the fire wielder.

Mikan turned and sat down as her eyes changed back to their normal color again, and she rested her head on the desk to sleep.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

The classroom doors opened as other students began to file in, all heading for their seats or chatting with friends. A certain stoic-faced girl with cold, emotionless violet eyes walked up to Mikan and sat down.

"Mikan."

Mikan sat up, blinking her eyes sleepily and yawning. "Hn." She nodded slightly to Hotaru and then slumped in her seat with a bored expression on her face.

"Bad mood?"

"Hn."

Hotaru nodded. Something was bothering Mikan, she knew it. But she didn't want to ask incase Mikan decided to let her anger out on her. Just then, the door slid open. A man with black hair pulled in to a low ponytail and multiple earings on each ear, with many rings on his fingers walked in.

"Hello class. Narumi had something important to attend to, so i'm your substitute teacher."

Natsume stiffened at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice all too well. Surely it couldn't be Persona. _Could it?_

Mikan just ignored the new substitute.

Everyone else was muttering.

_"Who is he?" _

_"Look at all the jewelry he has on! Are they all alice prevention devices?"_

_"This guy looks meaner than Jin-jin."_

_"I wonder what his alice is?"_

_"Ne, ne! Is he glaring at us?"_

_"Scary..."_

"My name is Serio-sensei. I expect you to behave while I'm teaching this class. That means stop muttering and pay attention! And _no _sleeping, Hyuuga." Natsume grunted and pulled his manga off his face, giving "Serio-sensei" a death glare as he sat up.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

The bell rang, signalling that class was over. Everyone started packing up, and the room cleared out. Only Natsume, his friend Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, and Serio-sensei were left in the room. Mikan got up and was about to walk out, but Serio-sensei called out to her, making her stop.

"Sakura, you need to stay behind."

Mikan turned, irritated. He was pushing her patience to the limit. First, he comes in to their class as their "substitute teacher", calls himself "Serio-sensei", _then _has the nerve to tell her to stay after class when there were still people in the room! She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Yes.. _Persona-nii?_" She smirked.

Persona twitched. He hadn't expected her to play along with his act, but he didn't expect her voice to be so acidic when she spoke to him, either.

"..."

Natsume stopped at the door and looked at the two standing six feet away from each other with different expressions. The brunette was smirking at the dark-haired man, at the same time glaring at him. _Was that even possible? _Apparently it was, because she was doing it. The man, meanwhile, seemed to have a shocked, and a little hurt, expression.

"Hyuuga. Leave." The brunette growled. Natsume was about to retort, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to see your goddamn face, now get out of here." Sensing a threat behind her words, he silently slipped out of the classroom and left.

Mikan relaxed her gaze, smirk disappearing, and turned to look at Hotaru. "I damn well know you're probably going to stay even if I tell you to leave, so you can stay." Hotaru nodded, and Mikan turned back to look at Persona.

"So, Persona-nii, what's your reason for holding me behind?" She asked, a soft tone in her voice.

Persona smirked. _This girl can really have fast mood swings, _he thought. "Just reminding you of your mission tonight. You'll have a week for this mission, so I expect it to be a success. That's all. Ja." With that, Persona turned and disappeared in to his ever-present darkness.

"..." _Jeez, Persona-nii. What the hell is with you? I already know that._

"Mikan..?" Hotaru's worried voice came. Mikan flashed her a rare, pure smile.

"It's fine, Hotaru. I'll be okay. Besides, I've done missions that are a lot harder than this one. It'll be fine." She assured her best friend.

"..."

"..Okay. I guess it's fine, then. If you say so.."

"Come on, Hotaru. I'm bored." Mikan walked out of the room and headed through the building until she reached the doors. Then, she turned and headed toward the Northern Forest. "Let's go see Mr. Bear, okay?"

"...Okay."

For the rest of the afternoon, Mikan and Hotaru sat in Mr. Bear's cabin drinking tea and eating cookies. Strangely, Mikan and Mr. Bear had become good friends. Maybe it was because of their personalities?

"Ne, Hotaru. It's almost time for my mission. We'd better go back to the dorms. I need to get ready, and you need to get back to your inventions.." Mikan's sentence trailed off as Hotaru nodded and started walking toward the dorms.

_'Sigh.. this is going to be a long night..'_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Five_

•○•

_The Mission_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Next time: The Mission._

_Mikan gets ready,_

_and then heads to the Northern Woods._

_Persona is waiting._

_Mikan gets a new mask._

_Persona gives the finer details._

_Setting aside emotions.._

_Mikan leaves._

_It's time for her mission._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

* * *

So, how was it? Good chapter? Okay? Boring? Next time is _**The Mission. **_Yay, we get to see- erm, read Mikan in action! Read and review!

* * *


	5. V

Hii! This is chapter five! Finally! Mikan will be meeting Youichi in this chapter! Review. Please. It gives me the motivation I need to write the next chapter!

**mangaluver123: **Haha, I hope she's ok too :P!

**charmix08: **Thanks :). Yeah.. I wanted to make it seem like Mikan really has it hard on her.. that's part of what makes it a good story :D. Haha, I'd kill to see Natsume actually get creeped out by Mikan in the manga.. too bad that'd never happen though..

**Sercret.Wings: **Heh ! Mission I love this chapter.. Thanks :D I needed some good authors to read stories. I saw the GA RPG, and I was reading it and everything.. kinda made my eyes tired though :P.. I like cookies xD Pie.. okay :D Apple pie xD! Hehe, maybe Hotaru will make you an alarm clock like that? It'll cost 10,000 rabbits though.. she's greedy -.

**senichio-san24: **Thanks :). Mikan's better than Natsume all right.. and smarter too -smirks-

By request of black sun angel, I'm going to try and do the whole mission in this chapter. Please don't get angry with me if I don't!! :).

۞

Oh, I don't think I ever completely cleared this up, but Mikan has both the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice in this story, along with all of the alices that she's copied. (Here, her stealing alice also lets her copy an alice instead of stealing it, so she really has three alices. Nullification, Stealing, and Copying.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. -sigh-..

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Five_

•○•

_The Mission_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Flashback**_

_For the rest of the afternoon, Mikan and Hotaru sat in Mr. Bear's cabin drinking tea and eating cookies. Strangely, Mikan and Mr. Bear had become good friends. Maybe it was because of their personalities?_

_"Ne, Hotaru. It's almost time for my mission. We'd better go back to the dorms. I need to get ready, and you need to get back to your inventions.." Mikan's sentence trailed off as Hotaru nodded and started walking toward the dorms._

_'Sigh.. this is going to be a long night..'_

_**End flashback**_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mikan and Hotaru reached the dorms and parted ways. Mikan headed to her room to get ready, and Hotaru headed to her room to invent. Both girls silently waved goodbye to each other before walking off.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mikan stepped in to her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She sighed in relief when she heard the silent _click _that meant the door had locked. Smiling, she walked to the kitchen to eat a quick dinner before her mission.

Choosing a cup of instant noodles, Mikan walked to the microwave and pulled the door open to put the noodles in. She set the microwave for the right amount of time and walked in to her bathroom. Grabbing a towel and her mission clothes, she gathered the things she needed to take a shower.

Walking back to the kitchen, she took the instant noodles out of the microwave and ate them. Five minutes later, she walked back to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mikan shivered. She was standing on the balcony outside her room wearing her mission clothes, and the wind was a bit cold. Her top was a dark red tube top with two black streaks that slanted through the middle across the front. Her bottom was a short black mini-skirt with runner shorts underneath that show just a few inches below the mini-skirt. She wore a silver chain-link belt and black sneakers with dark red laces. Lastly, she wore a long black overcoat that reaches almost to her ankles **(think of the coats Haine and her gang wore in Shinshi Doumei Cross.)**.

Mikan sighed. It was time to go. _Well.. better go then.. _

Mikan stood on the ledge and prepared to jump on to a tree branch nearby. Breathing deeply, she quickly took a small leap and landed, perfectly balanced. After looking back at the balcony above, she turned and jumped from branch to branch through the trees, rapidly disappearing in to the darkness.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mikan softly landed in the clearing without making a sound. Feeling a familiar aura, she spoke without turning to look at her guest.

"Hello, Persona-nii."

"Hello. Right on time as usual, I see." came the calm reply.

Smirking, Mikan teleported and appeared right in front of him, staring intently at him with her serious eyes. Inwardly he flinched at her sudden appearance, but showed no reaction on the surface. Pulling something out of his coat pocket and handing it to her, he spoke.

"This is your new mask, since the last one broke. It's a lot stronger so don't expect it to be so easy to use."

Mikan took the mask and stared at it. It was very pretty. The mask was like Persona's mask, only covering the eyes and nose. It was very pale blue in color, and looked white from a distance. Shocking blue sakura petals went along the top corner near the right eye slit. A small, detailed blue butterfly fit perfectly in the bottom corner near the left eye slit. The different hues of blue made the whole design look frozen.

She loved it, but just one little detail bothered her. The mask didn't really match her mission outfit. She sighed but decided not to say anything about it.

"So.. are you going to say the usual stuff, or just let me get on with the mission?"

"You've already read the report, correct? Then there's no point in me wasting my breath telling you."

"I guess that's true.. well then.. Ja."

Persona nodded and Mikan teleported, knowing she should leave. She closed her eyes.

_'Warehouse thirteen..'_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Smiling inwardly, she enjoyed the smell of salt water and rust coming from the pier. After a few moments of enjoyment, she opened her eyes.

Quickly searching for the right building, she walked along the pier. Soon, she noticed a big building with the words "Warehouse 13" written on it, and hid herself behind some crates nearby.

_'That was close... I was too careless, they could have spotted me._

She'd been right to hide. Positioned around the warehouse were many guards. She quickly took a head count. _'Twenty-five of them, huh.. just like the file said.'_

_'Let's see.. if there's twenty-five of them, and-' _She glanced at the guards, _'-nineteen of them are carrying guns, I think it'd be safest to use the alice of Voice Pheromone and then take them out before the ones inside notice.' _

Mikan quietly placed two fingers on her mask and, with a small amount of pressure, slid it off. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and said in a hushed but loud enough voice, "**Sleep!**"

One by one all of the men fell to the ground, unconscious. Mikan put her mask back on. Forming a dagger out of ice, she slit the throats of all the men. When she was finished, blood soaked the ground.

Looking away from the sight before her, she activated her Invisibility alice and stepped over the bodies, toward the warehouse. Mikan stopped a few feet away and stared at the door.

_'Barrier alice,' _She thought, activating her Nullification alice. She was able to pass through the barrier unnoticed, and slipped inside without a sound, shutting the door behind her.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_'This warehouse is a lot bigger than the normal warehouses.. it's split in to many different rooms. Rather annoying, sneaking around this place and silencing the guards.. Tch. Why'd there have to be so many rooms..?' _

Mikan had already been through most of the rooms, working toward the biggest one and killing guards along the way. So far she hadn't been detected, and nearly all the guards were dead.

Mikan winced as she felt her arm, a cut running from about midway down to above the elbow, and a gunshot wound piercing through the shoulder. "..tch."

_'You should have just stuck with the plan. You had a whole week to complete the mission! Why'd you have to go and rush in without any other information, just like Hyuuga would?! Baka!' _Mikan scolded herself, sighing in frustration.

In truth, she'd been given a week to do the mission, but it just seemed too long for her. Besides, the second part of the mission was to bring the kidnapped student back. Did Persona really expect her to leave a helpless little kid in the clutches of the damn AAO while she came up with a plan?! What a heartless bastard!

_'Calm yourself, Mikan. You're getting worked up over it again.' _Mikan knew she shouldn't care so much, but she just couldn't get over it. She had a weak spot toward children. Especially the kids who were being or had been treated horribly.

_'Stop it. Stop thinking about it. Just stop. This is a mission, Sakura. Put aside your emotions and do your job. Pull yourself together, damn it.' _Mentally slapping herself, Mikan started to move again.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_'Too easy.' _

Mikan stood in the control room, holding the disk she was ordered to retrieve. The disk had been in a security guard's pocket. She'd killed all the men in the room, and only noticed it after she was done. She hadn't even taken one blow from the men.

She smirked, but then it quickly faded in to a frown.

_'One more room...'_

She turned, quickly sprinting through the halls. Suddenly, she heard a scream. It sounded like the scream of a small boy.

_'Could it be..?' _

She ran faster.

_'Oh no..' _

She was nearing a door. Mikan knew which room it was.

The last room.

_The back room._

Mikan ran even faster, fear threatening to invade her.

_40 feet.._

She was closing the distance between her running figure and the door.

_35 feet.._

She hoped the little boy was okay.

_30 feet.._

Her throat closed with panic. She was worried.

_20 feet.._

She heard another scream, louder this time.

_15 feet.._

Fear gripped her chest. She was almost overcome with panic.

_10 feet..._

_She was there._ The door stood directly in front of her. She grabbed the door handle, calming herself in the process. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. The scene that met her eyes somewhat shocked her.

The back room alone was the size of a small warehouse. About twenty-six men stood in a circle. They appeared to be surrounding something that was positioned in the middle. Mikan snuck closer to get a good look, and had to suppress a gasp.

A little boy around the age of eight sat tied to a chair, with two long tears in the left sleeve of his uniform. Beneath the tears, two deep cuts shone with blood.

_'He must be.. Youichi..' _Mikan saw a glint of silver at the boy's neck, which made her snap out of her thoughts.

A knife was pressed to Youichi's neck, and the hand that held the knife belonged to someone that Mikan knew only too well. _'Moori Reo.. Huh. So he's still alive after all these years?_ _That bastard.'_

"Hijiri Youichi. You're very close to Kuro Neko, or Natsume Hyuuga, aren't you? You care about him, don't you? I care about kids like him, too. The Anti-Alice Organization is meant to help kids with alices. To protect them. _That _is why the Academy must fall. To save Natsume Hyuuga and all the people close to you.. join me.. and help me destroy that precious 'school' of their's." Reo smirked. "This is the last time I'll ask you. Join... or die."

Youichi showed no reaction to the threat. In fact, he didn't show any reaction at all. After a moment, he just said a few, simple words.

"No. I would never join you." That irritated Reo. So, he snapped.

Mikan watched in horror as Reo pushed the dagger closer to Youchi's neck, making him wince. Small beads of blood started to form at the blade's edge.

_'Damn it. Time to move.'_ Mikan activated her Wind alice along with the Teleportation alice. Using Wind, she created an airless vacuum around the men who surrounded Youichi and Reo, making sure not to put the two to any harm in the process.

"..?!"

"..?!"

"..!!"

The men started making choking sounds and holding their throats, unable to breath. Mikan did her best to block out the sounds of the men who were suffocating, and teleported up in to the rafters.

Reo looked at the men and dropped his knife in surprise. "Wha-?! What the hell's wrong with you idiots?!" His face was distorted with fury and panic, not knowing what to do. "Oi! You useless punks! I asked what the hell's wrong with you! Answer me! Hey!" His eyes widened further in shock as his men started to drop to the ground, dead.

Mikan smirked, jumping from the rafters down to the scene below. She landed behind Youichi, who was still tied to the chair with a confused expression on his face.

"Youichi-kun? Are you alright? I'm going to get you out of here." Whispering, Mikan pulled a knife from her coat pocket and cut the ropes.

"Arigatou.. onee-chan.." Youichi looked at her with frightened but thankful eyes as he slowly stood up. Mikan knelt down and gave him a quick hug, flashing a genuine smile.

"Let's hide you over there, okay?" She teleported him behind a stack of crates and told him to crouch down. "Just wait here." She smiled again before teleporting back to where Reo stood.

Reo still stood in the same spot, too shocked by the sudden change in events to notice that his prisoner had just escaped, and his enemy stood behind him. That is, until she spoke directly to him.

"Moori Reo. What the hell are you doing, still alive? I thought you had died all those years ago when I wiped out your base. I guess idiots really do die hard." Mikan snarled.

At the sound of her voice, Reo whipped around so fast that he had to take a step back to keep from falling. "Y-you.. you bitch, what the hell are you doing here?!" he spat as he pulled out another knife.

"Doing my _job_. Protecting the Academy and its students from the likes of shitty bastards like _you._" She spat back.

"TEME-" Reo stumbled as he barely dodged an ice dagger from Mikan.

"What was that, _Reo?_"

_If looks could kill, he would surely be on the floor dying in agony right now_, was the only thought running through his mind as she glared at him with a look that sent shivers down his spine and made him want to cower in fear.

"Well..? Are you going to fight me, or am I just going to have to kill you?" Mikan glared intently at Reo as she waited for his reaction. His eyes widened in shock, but then he gave an evil smile.

"Sure.. let's see if the little kitty has gotten any better over the years, shall we?"

"..."

Mikan said nothing, but jumped high in to the air and activated her Flying alice. Ice daggers formed around her, and then pale blue and white flames covered the ice daggers. Smirking, Mikan nodded and the daggers flew toward Reo at an amazing speed.

"Tch..." He managed to dodge most of the daggers, but the ones that had hit left serious injuries.

Mikan laughed. A bitter laugh. _'Ha. I'd really like to kill this man. After all, that's part of my mission. To eliminate any and all enemies. Too bad I'm going to let him go.. for now. He has to suffer before I can kill him.'_

"What are you laughing at, you bitch?!" Reo screamed as he pulled out a gun. Aiming it at her, he smirked and spoke.

"Say goodbye, you filthy little shit!"

The sound of gunshots rang through the air, and the brunette wasn't able to dodge all of the bullets. She dropped to the ground but managed to catch herself before she fell over. Holding her side with her left hand, she formed a ball of blue and white fire in her right. She twirled to the side as more bullets flew toward her, and, using her Speed alice to get behind him, hit Reo in the back with her flames.

"Ahhhhhhh!-" Reo's screams of pain echoed through the warehouse as the flames burnt his clothes and singed his back.

Mikan turned her eyes away from the screaming man and walked over to the crates where the little boy still stood. She held out her hand with a sad smile on her face. Youichi understood the gesture and took her hand. Mikan closed her eyes and Reo's screams faded away.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Good job, Shiro Neko." a voice came from behind her. Mikan had teleported Youichi and herself back to the clearing in the Northern Forest.

"Hai, Persona-nii." She winced in pain as she spoke, which didn't go unnoticed by Persona.

"Was your mission a success?" Persona asked. _'She's injured. I can already see that the mission was a success, so I'll give her some time off to rest and heal.' _He was worried about her, but there was no way he would show it.

"Hai." She handed him the disk, flinching when she felt pain shoot up her arm. _'Crap. I used the wrong arm. Damn, my right arm hurts like hell.' _

"I see. Heal the boy and then take him to his room. I suppose you already know his room number, since it was written in his file. Once you've done that, you may take some time off for your injuries to heal. Get some rest, and enjoy your break." Persona took the file and smiled a little. He waited for Mikan to nod in understanding before disappearing once again.

Mikan stared after him for a few moments, and then sighed. _'Thank you.. Persona-nii.'_

"Onee-chan.." Youichi looked up at her with a pained look in his eyes. Mikan bent down and patted his head, trying to make him feel better.

"This might feel a bit weird, but please bear with it, okay?" He nodded and she placed her hand on his arm. Her hand glowed and his injuries healed. Mikan sat back on the ground, exhausted.

"Onee-chan.. are you okay?"

Mikan looked at the little boy for a moment before answering, "Yep. Come on, let's get you to your room so you can rest."

"Hai, onee-chan." Youichi smiled at her as she took his hand and led him to his room.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

When they reached his room, Mikan turned to leave, but a soft voice called after her.

"What's your name, onee-chan?"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She smiled as she turned and walked away. Youichi stared after her, wishing she really was his onee-chan.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

The brunette sighed as she plopped down on her bed. _'It really has been a long night. I'm glad that Youichi is okay.' _She winced._ 'Ouch.. the Healing alice I stole is keeping my wounds closed and okay for now, but it still hurts.. I'll have to go to the hospital tomorrow..'_

With that thought, Mikan drifted off to sleep.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Six_

•○•

_Friends_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Next time: Friends._

_Mikan shows pain. _

_Everyone is shocked._

_Her injuries are revealed._

_Youichi comes to see her._

_Natsume is surprised._

_People approach Mikan._

_Mikan makes friends._

_New friends._

_New beginnings._

_Friends._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

* * *

So, how was it? Was it good? 3,586 words! I dunno about the fighting scene.. I'm good at thinking it up, but it's hard to put in to words.. Sorry if you don't like it! The whole reason it took me so long writing this chapter was the fight scene. I just couldn't figure out how to word it.

Please read and review! Reviews motivate me to write more! More reviews, better chapters! If you don't review, I feel like nobody wants to read it..

* * *


	6. VI

Here's chapter six. Your ideas would be nice :). Frankly, I can't write a story with writer's block. Well, it's not exactly writer's block, since I can think of _some _ideas, but it's still writer's block. Read and review.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed last chapter! I'm still waiting to see if anybody has ideas, though! I need more reviews, or you won't get any updates. Yes, I'm evil! Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, okay?

_My favorite saying for today: "Naite, Waratte, Koroshite!" meaning "Cry, Laugh, and I'll Kill You!"._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Six_

•○•

_Friends_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Flashback**_

_"Onee-chan.. are you okay?" _

_Mikan looked at the little boy for a moment before answering, "Yep. Come on, let's get you to your room so you can rest."_

_"Hai, onee-chan." Youichi smiled at her as she took his hand and led him to his room._

_When they reached his room, Mikan turned to leave but a soft voice called after her._

_"What's your name, onee-chan?"_

_"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She smiled as she turned and walked away. Youichi stared after her, wishing she really was his onee-chan._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_The brunette sighed as she plopped down on her bed. 'It really has been a long night. I'm glad that Youichi is okay. Ouch.. the Healing alice I stole is keeping my wounds closed and okay for now, but it still hurts.. I'll have to go to the hospital tomorrow..' _

_With that thought, Mikan drifted off to sleep._

_**End flashback**_

Mikan woke up late the next morning and went to the hospital. The docters told her that the gash on her right arm wouldn't heal very easily, and called Subaru Imai to heal the worst of it. The staff already knew of her other alices, so they told her that her Healing alice would heal the rest of the wound.

The gunshot wound on her shoulder was also partially healed by Imai-senpai. She'd been informed that the bullet had went straight through her shoulder, which would make it a painful recovery.

The bullet she'd taken from Reo in her side had just grazed her, so it only needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

The minor cuts and bruises she recieved didn't really need attention, and she told the docters to leave it be. They would heal quickly.

After her wounds were cleaned and dressed, she slowly walked to class. Mikan didn't bother teleporting outside the door, since it would take up energy and she was already late anyway.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Mikan sighed. She really didn't want to open the classroom door. _'Once I walk in, everyone will notice my cuts and bruises. Not to mention the big bandage on my arm, and the way I limp when I walk. I'll go up to Hotaru, and she'll stand up with a worried look on her face. Everyone else will probably just mutter or turn away, uncaring. Hotaru will ask me if I'm okay, and then she'll curse Persona in her mind for sending me on missions. I know I shouldn't read her mind, but I don't like making her worried.. Well, better just get on with it.' _She sighed again as she slowly touched the door and slid it open.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I walked in to the room, and it was just like I thought. Everyone suddenly became quiet and stared at me. Some of them turned away and started muttering, while others just kept staring. I was a bit annoyed, so I decided to use my Hearing alice to see what they were saying.

_"What's with all those cuts and bruises? She looks like she just got beat up! Ha!"_

_"She's limping.. looks like she's hurt badly. Poor her. Not!"_

_"What's her problem?! She keeps staring at us!"_

Ignoring their muttering, I walked over to Hotaru. She really did stand up with a worried look on her face, and right away started asking me questions.

"Mikan! Are you okay? You have so many cuts and bruises.. and what happened to your arm?! Why are you limping?! Was the mission that hard?" Hotaru whispered the last part.

I smiled inwardly. I was glad that someone cared about me, at least. "I'm fine, Hotaru. Everything's fine, it'll heal over in a few days. It wasn't that bad, I was just a bit careless. Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles." (**LOL xD!) **

I sat down and looked around. Hotaru noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I turned my attention back to her and said in an irritated voice, "Our annoying classmates are muttering about me, and it's getting on my nerves. I really don't care about what they have to say, but I don't like to hear it." She looked at me in understanding, and nodded her head slightly. I turned my attention back to my classmates, but I read their minds instead of listening to them whispering.

_'Not that I really care, but I wonder how she got so many injuries? It doesn't really look like it's from a fight. There are just too many. Hmpf, who cares anyway.'_

_'What did she do to get all those injuries? For the scary Mikan Sakura to actually get beaten up herself..'_

_'She looks like Natsume-san when he comes back from missions..'_

_'She didn't get them from a fight, and the "scary Mikan Sakura" didn't get beaten up.. Same as Natsume, huh? Maybe she does missions too. Too bad I can't read her mind, then I'd know.' _

I was surprised by the last thought. That thought came from Kokoro Yome. So he was invading his classmates' minds too? _'But what did he mean? How does he know that I wasn't in a fight, and didn't get beaten up?' _I thought.

My own thoughts were cut off when I sensed two people walking toward me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan turned to face the two girls that had approached her. She immediatly recognized them as Anna and Nonoko, the "twin" pair. They had unsure looks on their faces. Anna spoke first.

"Um... I'm Anna. This is Nonoko. Mikan-san, right? We.. were wondering why you're so injured, and we... were sort of worried.." She said hesitantly.

Mikan silently looked at them, and their thoughts flashed across her mind.

_'I hope she's okay.. She's always been so cold, never showing any emotion except for the occasional anger.. But I wonder what she's really like.. I've always wanted to be her friend, but I'm afraid she won't like me..' _

_'Anna and I have always been too shy to go up and talk to her, because we were afraid she wouldn't want to talk to us.. I really hope we could be her friends though.. She seems like she could be a nice person if you get to know her.. and I'm worried about her.. why is she so hurt..?' _

Mikan's eyes widened for a split second, but then her face was stoic again. _'These two girls are worried about me? They want to be my friends? Well.. I guess I could try to be nice to them, and see how it works out.' _Mikan looked at them for a few more seconds, and then sighed. She turned to Anna.

"Anna, right? You're worried about me? Why? I've never been nice to you or talked to you before. I'm never nice to anybody, yet you're worried about me? Strange. And call me Mikan, I hate it when people add '-san' or any other form of respect. It makes me feel distant."

Both girls widened their eyes at this. Mikan waited for their answer. After a minute, Nonoko spoke.

"We were worried, because.. we've always wanted to be your friends.. and we don't like seeing people hurt, especially those we care about.."

Mikan stayed silent, and the two girls waited for her reaction. The whole class was watching by now. Inwardly, Mikan sighed. She might as well lower her pride for a bit and be friendly with them.

"I see. You care about me, which made you worried. You both want to be my friends, right? Then, I guess it's fine. We can be friends." After she finished talking, Mikan smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile. Everyone was shocked, even Natsume. Anna and Nonoko were the first to get over it.

"Really? Great! Thanks!" Anna and Nonoko said in unision.

Then they did something that caught Mikan off guard. They hugged her! Mikan twitched and made a small sound of pain. The "twins" gasped and stepped back. Pain was written all over Mikan's face.

"Ahh! We're sorry! We're sorry! Are you okay?! Did we hurt you?! Sorry!" Anna and Nonoko said, panicking.

Mikan looked at them with a bit of amusement._'Wow.. these two are really funny when they're panicking.. but that really did hurt..' _

When they didn't stop panicking, she couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she started giggling, which made everyone look at her.

"You two..look..hilarious!" She said between giggles. Mikan stopped giggling and looked up at them with a smile on her face. "I seem to have met very amusing people today.. interesting."

Anna and Nonoko looked at her, and then identical happy smiles appeared on their faces. "Hehe!"

Just then, Mikan felt Koko the Mind-Reader staring at her, trying to read her thoughts. She closed her eyes and lowered her Nullification barrier. _'You can read my mind now, Koko.' _She opened her eyes and pretended to be listening to Anna and Nonoko.

_'Mikan? You have the Mind-Reading alice too?! How? I thought your alice was Nullification?'_

_'I'm a multi-alice user. I originally had the Nullification alice and Steal/Copy/Erase/Seal alices. In short, Nullification and S.C.E.S. I have too many copied alices to name. Yours is one of them.'_

_'Oh.. why couldn't I read your mind before?'_

_'It's kind of obvious, isn't it? I always have a Nullification barrier around me. Specifically around my body only. It's always activated, except for the rare times I decide to deactivate it.'_

_'Why are you injured?'_

_'You have the Mind-Reading alice. Find out for yourself.'_

_'... You go on missions too?! Just like Natsume..'_

_'Yes. The only people who know about it besides the teachers and Persona is Hotaru. Now, obviously, so do you. By the way, if you decide to tell anyone.. you know what will happen, right?'_

_'-sweatdrop- That's a little.. scary.. I understand, I won't tell..'_

_'So, I guess we're friends now, since you know my secret?'_

_'Eh? Yeah.. thanks.'_

_'Okay, I think I've been silent for too long. Those two "twins" are starting to look at me funny. You can come over here if you like. Concerning the reason as to why I'm injured, meet me at the Sakura tree after classes are over. Tell those two that, too.'_

_'Okay! I'll tell them.'_

Mikan grinned and then rested her cheek on her hand, her usual stoic face returning. Koko got up with his usual smile on his face and walked over. He whispered to both girls in turn, and they stopped talking and nodded, surprised. They all continued talking to Mikan and she just nodded and answered questions.

Nonoko and Anna were chatting happily to Mikan when the door slid open and a little boy with gray hair walked in. He walked over to Natsume, who stared at him and then nodded.

"Hi, onii-chan." Youichi said.

"Hn." came the response.

Then Youichi noticed a certain brunette-haired girl sitting at the front of the room.

"ONEE-CHAN!" He yelled, running over to Mikan. She raised her head at the sound. Youichi stopped in front of her and hugged her around her waist.

"Ohayou, Youichi." She smiled at him, ignoring the pain in her side as he hugged her. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I came to see you, onee-chan!" He stopped hugging her and looked up at her face, smiling happily.

"Really? Thanks. Do you want to sit on my lap?" She patted her lap while looking at him. He nodded, and she pulled him up. Mikan lightly pet his head as the class stared at her, shocked.

"Ne, onee-chan.. are you okay? You're injured because of me.." Youichi mumbled, his bangs covering his face.

"I'm fine, Youichi! It's nothing! Onee-chan is tough, see!" Mikan comforted him while smiling gently. Man, she was acting all soft in front of everyone! That would surely catch up with her later. _'Oh well..' _She sighed.

Natsume walked up and looked at Youichi. "You know her, Youichi?"

"Of course! She's onee-chan!" Youichi replied. He was still smiling, which made him look cute.

Just then, the bell rang, and Narumi calmly walked in. _'Weird,' _everyone thought, _'he didn't skip in today. What's wrong with him?'_

"Ohayou, minna! Mikan-chan, _he _wants to see you." Narumi smiled at Mikan with a Persona-is-waiting-for-you look in his eyes.

"Hn." Mikan looked back at Youichi with a sad smile. "I have to go now. Do you want me to take you to your classroom before I go?"

He nodded.

"Okay, come on."

She grabbed his hand and headed to the window. Mikan knelt down and he got on her back. She jumped up on to the edge of the window and jumped down. Landing without a sound, she walked Youichi to his classroom while he held her hand the whole way.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Ja ne, Youichi! You can come to the Sakura tree after classes if you want to see me." The brunette smiled at the grey-haired boy and disappeared.

"Hai.." Youichi replied, even though Mikan was already gone. He walked slowly in to his classroom with the usual Natsume-like face.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"What is it, Persona-nii? I thought I was allowed to rest." Mikan landed lightly in the clearing.

"Sorry, Mikan. I needed to tell you that you will be given three weeks maximum to heal. Of course, you should be healed by then. Oh, and you will be training again, under two new trainers. This time, you'll only be focusing on the ways of being an assassin, and more complicated weapons handling."

"More training? I see. At least it gets me out of missions for awhile. How long will it last?"

"Don't be shocked. Your training will last for four years, and you will be going on much harder missions during that time. You will train your mental abilities as well. Right now, your IQ is around the genious level. Once your training is complete, your IQ should be way over 200. Since you're already so smart, it won't be a problem to get you out of classes. You will have a choice of how you want your training schedule to be set up. Understand so far?"

"Yes. Continue."

"Your new trainers will explain your schedule choices and what they expect of you once you are done healing. Three weeks from now, you will report to this spot wearing your mission disguise and mask. For now, you will meet your new trainers. You two may come out now."

Suddenly, two figures stepped out of the surrounding trees. One was a male, and the other was female.

The male was tall with a well-built body. He was completely clothed in black. The man wore a black shirt, pants, boots, and a long black coat. He had hair that was slightly long and looked wind-blown, and deep, piercing black eyes. He also wore limiting devices. A white-gold hoop earing with a black crystal hung from his left ear. A white-gold ring rested on his left middle finger. A hidden length of white-gold chain was wrapped around his right wrist. His tanned-olive complexion along with his well-built body made him extremely handsome.

"This is Demon. He'll be your main trainer in learning to be a skilled assassin and making sure you stay healthy and fit. He'll also teach you the limits of using your alice, since all alices will eventually tire the user out, no matter what type of alice you have. Luckily, you don't have the fourth type, so it will be easier for you."

Persona then turned his attention to the female. "This is Angel. She will be your main trainer in the complicated weapon handling and how to hide your weapons more efficiently, so that you can always carry them with you. You will be doing the IQ training on your own. Of course, that means reading books and studying. You'll have to memorize what you read, so don't try to pretend you read it."

Mikan nodded and looked at the woman named Angel. She wore a white and red tube top that went down to the middle of her stomach, faded denim jeans, and a long coat in the style of Demon's, but white. Her hair was a mix of different shades of blond and red highlights, like flames, and her eyes were a grayish blue-green that sparkled in the light. Angel wore a similar hoop earing on her left ear, but the crystal was pure white. Her other ear had two thin, platinum hoop earings. A ring rested on her left hand as well. A limiting chain hung around her neck instead of her wrist. Also, hidden beneath her coat on her right upper arm was an armband. She was tall as well. Her slim figure showed off her womanly curves, and Mikan couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed.

All of this only took a few seconds for her to take in, and she looked at them again and finally answered.

"I see. I'm Mikan Sakura, although you obviously already knew that." she replied in a monotone.

Demon just nodded in reply, but Angel smiled kindly and said, "Nice to meet you, Mikan!"

Persona stepped in just then, and Mikan waited for him to speak.

"So, now that you've met your new trainers, I expect you here three weeks from now. Come at 10:00 so that you'll have darkness for a cover. You can go back to your classes now if you'd like, or you can do whatever you want. I'll make up a reason later if you skip."

"Hai, Persona-nii. I think I'm going to skip. I'm tired, and I already know the lesson anyway. Ja." Mikan waved and teleported to her favorite Sakura tree. (Which just so happened to be Natsume's favorite Sakura tree as well.)

_'So.. I have two new trainers, huh? This should be interesting.. Persona never told me if I can tell my friends though. Oh well, maybe I'll ask him about it later.'_

Yawning, Mikan closed her eyes and fell asleep with the gentle wind softly blowing across her face.

* * *

So that's the girl we'll be training, huh? She seems interesting." Demon commented.

"Yes. She's almost always cold and distant, but she wasn't always like that. She used to be kind, and she smiled a lot. Maybe you two can help her get along with her new friends, and then she'll turn back to the girl she once was." Persona smiled sadly.

"Let's hope so." Angel sighed.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Chapter Seven_

•○•

_Truth_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Next time: Truth._

_Mikan and the gang meet at the Sakura tree._

_They learn the truth._

_Mikan explains about her new trainers._

_Everyone is shocked._

_Hotaru argues._

_Natsume overhears._

_Even Natsume is worried._

_What will happen to Mikan?_

_What will Natsume do?_

_Sometimes the truth hurts,_

_and makes things worse._

_Truth._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

* * *

So, how did you like it! Before you start anything, again, I don't own the characters Demon and Angel. Heck, I don't even own their descriptions either, except for the tube top that Angel wears. I just reworded it a bit and changed things around so it didn't sound like I completely copied their descriptions. I borrowed the characters and their descriptions from archdemonlord. With permission, of course.

Oh yeah, and I changed things a bit. Mikan has the Nullification alice and the Steal/Copy/Erase/Seal alices. In short, Nullification and S.C.E.S. Hope that doesn't confuse you too much, 'kay?

Read and Review! I won't write a new chapter if you don't review o.o... Heh ! This chapter: 3,620 words.

* * *


End file.
